


SCP-9999

by HyperYamahano



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), SCP Foundation, scp sedition
Genre: Gen, Herrah is mentioned, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lurien is mentioned, Monomon is mentioned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, The Midwife is mentioned, The Pale King is a Bad Parent (Hollow Knight), The Radiance is mentioned, The White Lady is a bad parent, The White Lady is mentioned, Vespa is mentioned, the pale king is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperYamahano/pseuds/HyperYamahano
Summary: Three new creatures have arrived at the SCP Foundation, but they aren't exactly cooperating during interviews, so it's up to the Watch and Jacobs to figure just who and what they are.(On hiatus until further notice cuz I got the ACT coming up, and that combined with school is gonna take away my motivation)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 116





	1. An Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off my artwork where Jacobs adopted Little Ghost cuz the Pale King is a bad father. These are also kinda based on my headcanons for Hollow Knight so yeah. Also, if you wanna see the artwork, here's a link to it.  
> https://hyper-yamahano.tumblr.com/post/641234101185183745/man-adopts-bug-child-and-beats-up-dad-for

It had been a while since the Foundation got its newest group of SCPs. They were 2 bug-type creatures and a spider, and they were human sized as well. They were found in a cave underground from what the reports said. It was difficult for the Foundation to even bring them here since apparently they put up a good fight.

The bug that was deemed the youngest was about 3'6. They're head was made of some shell-like material with two long horns sticking out while the rest of their body was made of some void-like substance. They were very quiet and not really emotional at all. They're dirty robes were switched out for clothes made by the Foundation, and their sword-like weapon was confiscated. They were given the name "SCP-9999-1".

The spider-like creature's name was Hornet. She was about 6'0 and was similar to the younger one except her body was not made of that void-like substance. It was more akin to a spider, which wasn't really much of a surprise. Her horns were also longer. She was more hostile than the other two creatures. Her red dress was switched out by clothes made by the Foundation and had her needle-like weapon confiscated, similarly to SCP-9999-1. She was given the name "SCP-9999-2".

The final bug-like creature was more similar to the first except this one was a staggering 15'0. Their horns were also longer, and they had a crack in their head. They had the same void-like substance for a body, but they were missing an arm. Reports say the arm was gone when they first encountered the creature. Similar to SCP-9999-1, they were very quiet and showed no emotion. Just like the other two, their dirty robes were replaced with clothes from the Foundation, and their sword-like weapon was confiscated. They were given the name "SCP-9999-3".

Getting information out of them wasn't easy. SCP-9999-1 and SCP-9999-3 just didn't talk at all, and it was difficult for the Watch to get any sort of information out of SCP-9999-2 due to her lack of cooperation. The only information they could really get from them is through observation and tests.

However, this wasn't going to stop Jacobs or the Watch. They were just as curious to these new SCPs as everyone else was, and they intended on getting answers from them one way or another.

Jacobs stood at the door to SCP-9999-1's chamber with a clipboard of questions. He knew he could get in trouble for unauthorized questioning of an SCP, but that's not mattered here. The answers he wanted were what was important. With McCrimmon and another guard at the ready to fetch him if anything goes wrong, he walked into the bug child's chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be real with y'all, I kinda got some ideas for the story but not really, so it might take a bit for the next chapter to come out. Plus, I got school to deal with, and someone is moving in soon, so I'll see y'all whenever I update. :)


	2. SCP-9999-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally got some motivation to continue writing? Me bitches!!!! :D  
> Hope y'all like this chapter!

Jacobs walked into the room that contained SCP-9999-1 to see them still awake despite it being the dead of night. It wasn’t really much of a surprise though. Through observation, the Foundation found out that SCP-9999-1 and SCP-9999-3 rarely slept.

As soon as Jacobs entered the room, the bug kid immediately noticed his presence and went on the defensive. It honestly hurt Jacobs to see them act like this.

“Hey, hey... It’s ok, buddy. I’m just here to ask a few questions. It's gonna be standard questions just to help us learn more about you? Is that ok?” Jacobs asked in a calm voice. The SCP observed Jacobs for a moment and nodded. The man approached the bug child, causing them to quickly back away and get even more defensive. Jacobs took the hint and sat against the wall opposite from the child. He took a quick look at the questions before starting his interview.

“Let’s get started. What’s your name?” Jacobs asked. SCP-9999-1 just pointed at the clipboard. They wanted to write down their answers, so Jacobs just slid them a piece of paper and a pencil. They always gave interviewers extra paper for any extra notes or observations.

The kid scribbled something down on the paper and passed it back to Jacobs. It said, “Sis calls me Ghost” with a little drawing of SCP-9999-2 next to it. He scribbled down what Ghost wrote and made an extra note that included SCP-9999-2 being their sister. Getting an answer out of the kid got him thinking.

“So, you clearly know how to talk, so why don’t you?” Jacobs questioned as he passed the paper back to Ghost. The bug child stopped and looked down, which made Jacobs wonder if he should have even asked the question in the first place.

The kid eventually wrote down an answer and passed it back to Jacobs, not even making eye contact with him. Jacobs looked at the paper to find four phrases with a creature that, to Jacobs, honestly looked like he had a fork for a head. The phrases said, “Do not think… Do not speak… Do not hope… Do not…” Jacobs looked at the SCP with a lot of concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Ghost just shook their head. Jacobs then asked if they would like to continue the interview, in which the bug nodded. He wrote down the information and decided to continue. They could come back to that topic another time. Jacobs knows that those topics are hard for a lot of people to talk about. Especially children.

"Alright. Just tell me if you need a break. Now, what exactly are you? Like, in terms of species?" Jacobs said, passing the paper back to the bug kid. Again, they scribbled something on the paper and passed it back. The paper said, "Vessel".

"What's a vessel?" Jacobs questioned. Ghost looked down for a moment and shrugged.

"Hmmmm, I'll have to get Watch to ask about it to 9999-2," Jacobs mumbled to himself.

"Alrighty then. What's your gender?" Jacobs asked. Ghost tilted their head in confusion.

"Male? Female? Nonbinary? You know, stuff like that?" Jacobs elaborated. The kid still didn't understand and wrote, "Vessels don't have genders". Jacobs just wrote that they were possibly nonbinary or agender and moved on.

The questioning continued and Ghost answered them. The page was filled front to back with writing and pictures. It was honestly nice to just kinda relax for once and not have to deal with the dark realities of what the SCP Foundation does. However, that peace was broken by a familiar voice over the intercom.

"Jacobs, I hate to interrupt y'all, but you should probably wrap up the interview soon," McCrimmon said. Jacobs just nodded and looked over the remaining questions. Just a question about the kid's abilities and that question about the man that looked like a fork.

"Alrighty, let's wrap this up, so I don't get a ear full from the O5 Council," Jacobs said. He would have said something else, but he was in the presence of a kid, so he restrained himself.

"So, what abilities do you have?" Jacobs questioned. The SCP wrote, "Lots of abilities".

"Can you give me an example?" Jacobs asked. Ghost eagerly nodded and shot a shadowy-looking blast straight at the wall, startling Jacobs. The blast made a nice dent in the wall.

"Jacobs! Are you ok?" McCrimmon screamed, ready to get Jacobs out at a moment's notice.

"I'm fine. I just got one more question." Jacobs told him. He wasn't looking forward to this question. He sighed and passed the paper to Ghost.

"Back to a previous question, who was the man that told you 'Do not think. Do not speak. Do not hope. Do not'?" Jacobs asked. He could tell the kid didn't like this question either. Regardless, they answered, but instead of passing the paper to Jacobs, they got up and handed it to them. The paper read, "Father". Jacobs was really regretted asking this question now.

"Kid, I-" Jacobs started to speak but was cut off when Ghost hugged him. He comforted the kid as much as he could. He felt even worse knowing how the Foundation treats SCPs, regardless of whether they're children or not, and he wishes he could do so much more for them, but he just can't.

They eventually let each other go, and Jacobs got up. He patted the kid on the head and left the containment chamber. He looked back to see the kid going back to their spot and laying down. He smiled and looked down at his notes.

"Thanks for helping me with this, McCrimmon," Jacobs said.

"No problem, sir," McCrimmon replied, giving Jacobs a pat on the back.

McCrimmon, the other guard, and Jacobs all went their separate ways, but something kept nagging at Jacobs in the back of his mind. He fears that the Foundation is gonna unleash something dangerous from that kid. Hell, they were able to dent the wall of their room with just one blast. Who knows what else that kid is hiding in terms of abilities?

He knew it was useless to dwell on this. The O5 Council certainly wouldn't give a shit about his concerns, and there were already thousands of dangerous SCPs being treated the same way. He needed the change more than ever now, but he has to be patient with his plan. He slowly allowed himself to drift to sleep. After all, he's got another SCP to interview later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Fuck canon.  
> Also me: *worries about if I accurately wrote these characters correctly*


	3. SCP-9999-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta actually go to school tomorrow for my ACT bubbling, so I wanted to get this done before I lose all motivation because of the ACT :(

Isaac walked down the hall to his next assignment, not excited for what to come. Normally, he does get threatened or attacked by SCPs during his interviews, but at least he can get some information before his trip to the infirmary. With Hornet, she just flat out refuses to talk and just attacks him. Hell, she's nearly killed other interviewers. He doesn't know why the Foundation keeps assigning him to this SCP, but there's not much he can do. To say he hated this would be an understatement.

"I swear, one of these SCPs is gonna take me out one day," the interviewer mumbled to himself as he entered the observation room. Jacobs and several guards were already there waiting for him, and just beyond the glass was the spider-like creature. However, he walked in on Jacobs talking to the SCP over the intercom.

"... I'll do everything in my power to let you reunite with your siblings again," is what Isaac heard Jacobs say when he walked in. Hornet looked down and thought for a moment.

"... Fine," she sighed. Jacobs turned to Isaac and spoke.

"She's all yours," he said. Isaac looked down at his clipboard.

"You shouldn't give her the false promise of the chance to see her siblings again," Isaac retorted.

"Who said it was a false promise?" Jacobs asked, which caused the interviewer to immediately look up. His eyes were wide, and it looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

Isaac walked into the room and sat across from the spider-creature.

"Are you ready to start?" he asked, to which the SCP nodded. He looked down at the questions on the clipboard and mentally prepared himself if anything went downhill.

“So, we already know your name. Now, do you have any relatives?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, you got two trapped in this hell-hole,” the spider snapped.

“Believe me, if it were up to me, y’all wouldn’t be here,” the interviewer said as he wrote down her answer. Hornet sighed and looked down.

“Other than them, there’s my dead mother, Herrah, the midwife, and my dad, the Pale King,” she continued as she played with the loose threads on her uniform. Was she crying?

“Do you need a break?” Isaac asked with concern. Despite them just beginning this interview, he figured she needed a break after bringing up her mother. He turned around to see if that was ok with Jacobs, but something was off. Was Jacobs angry?

“I’m fine. As Vespa said, ‘To rail against nature is folly. All things must accept an end.’ My mother’s death was inevitable,” the spider responded, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Alright. Just tell me if you need to take a break. Now, what species are you?"

"Surprisingly, I'm part spider, part wyrm. My mother was a spider, but my father was a wyrm."

"So, your siblings are also part spider and part wyrm?"

"You'd think that would be the case, but they were actually created by our father. They're a species called vessels. Vessels are genderless bug created from void with the sole purpose of containing the Radiance and the infection she created. Even if they weren't created artificially, we don't have the same mother, so they'd only be part wyrm and part root."

"Who's the Radiance?" Isaac asked. Hornet looked down for a moment, carefully thinking about her answer as she barely knew anything about the Radiance herself. However, she did answer.

"You know that underground cave your people found us in? Well, that was an ancient kingdom called Hallownest, and it used to be ruled by the Radiance until the Pale King came along. He turned the moths, her own people, against her, and they sealed her inside my sibling. The very tall one. To be sure she was sealed properly, three beings were chosen to become seals. There was Lurien the Watcher, Monomon the Teacher, and my mother. He wanted to save his kingdom from the Radiance's wrath, but it was all in vain," Hornet replied. Isaac just sat there in silence for a second. This bug really stole a kingdom from someone and used his children to not only imprison them but to try to save his kingdom from their wrath. Regardless of whether they were his biological children or just created artificially, they were still his children! The interviewer felt sick to his stomach.

"Why didn't their mother stop him?!" Isaac yelled.

"Couldn't tell you. I haven't spoken to the White Lady in years," Hornet shrugged. Isaac kept a mental note of these two names. Oh boy, did he want to give these pieces of shit a piece of his mind.

Isaac recomposed himself and continued on with the interview. He asked the standard questions given to him on the clipboard, with Jacobs butting in a couple times with his own inquiries. Despite the dark history and pieces of shit that ran the kingdom, Isaac found himself deeply interested in the history and lore of Hallownest. Hell, he sometimes almost forgot to write down Hornet's response just because he was so invested in her story. However, every interview must come to an end, and this one is no exception.

"Well, this ends our interview," Isaac said, double checking his clipboard to make sure he didn't miss any questions.

"Are you gonna hold up your promise?" Hornet asked. Isaac looked back at Jacobs.

"I can't guarantee when I can do it, but I promise to let you see your siblings again," Jacobs replied over the intercom.

"Thank you," Hornet said. Isaac got up and left the interview chamber.

"First time that I haven't been attacked during an interview," Isaac said, earning a chuckle from Jacobs. The interviewer handed over his interview notes and went back to his room. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. The Foundation didn't really give him much of anything to do outside of work, so now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I remembered some of Hollow Knight's lore correctly. I apologize if I got some things wrong


End file.
